Suficientemente obvio
by DorisAdalid
Summary: Se necesita mucho valor para confesar, pero mucho más para demostrar. HPRW. Advertencia: Slash.


**SUFICIENTEMENTE OBVIO**

Harry sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza que le palpitaba desde la base del cráneo hasta las sienes. El desagradable dolor le obligaba a permanecer en cama con paños fríos sobre la frente. Intentaba tanto como le era posible no pensar, pues aquello agravaba su estado, pero su esfuerzo era vano, ya que aquellos últimos meses habían hecho estragos en su vida.

Reacio a ir a la enfermería, miraba al techo en el cuarto masculino, y rogaba porque Ron se marchara, pues no soportaba ni un minuto más verle con el rostro entre las manos, como si el mundo se acabara mañana por su culpa. Aunque, para Harry, el mundo podía acabar cuando quisiera, pues ya nada podía tener sentido.

Harry se preguntaba hasta que punto todo lo que le rodeaba podía ser importante si la persona que más quería en la tierra no aceptaba que también lo quería a él. Lo más doloroso no era ser rechazado, sino ser rechazado por alguien que también le amaba.

Los últimos meses habían sido maravillosos, no había importado que tuviera que esperar a que la sala común se vaciara, tampoco le había importado estar sujeto a los cambios de humor de Ron, incluso no le había importado que, a veces, Ron saliera con alguna chica para asegurarse de que _"no era marica"_, había aguantado todo aquello porque sabía que tarde o temprano Ron no podría escapar de la realidad, de su propio corazón.

Pero un día lo había estropeado todo y había asesinado sus esperanzas sin piedad ni lástima. Aquel mismo día, hacia a penas un rato.

Ese día habían pasado mucho tiempo besándose bajo la capa invisible en un rincón del cuarto masculino. La mayor parte de los alumnos habían salido a Hogsmeade, Ron y Harry se habían librado y habían dejado a Hermione con Ginny, con la excusa de encontrarse más tarde por allí.

-Es imposible que no nos veamos, Hermione. –había dicho Ron, despreocupadamente –siempre vamos a los mismos sitios.

-¡Y el pueblo es muy pequeño! –había añadido Harry.

-Aun así, no se porque razón queréis salir más tarde. –a Hermione no le había gustado nada, y mucho menos a Ginny, pues ambas creían que Harry y Ron tenían algún lío con alguna chica.

-Bueno, Hermione, no lo puedes saber todo. –clausuró Ron.

Después de eso ambos corrieron con una risilla nerviosa, dándose fugaces besos mientras subían las escaleras, no había ni un alma en el colegio, no ir a una excursión no podía ser mejor.

En aquellos momentos Ron era como un niño feliz en el mejor de sus sueños, Harry podía notarlo y toda su energía se contagiaba, porque lo sentía cada vez más cerca, quizás, de aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Bajo la capa invisible, (pues al fin y al cabo nunca podían estar completamente seguros de que nadie forzara la puerta), habían rotó definitivamente el hielo, cerrando los ojos para jugar con sus lenguas, con el suave roce de sus labios, y alguna que otra caricia ingenua e insegura que nunca llegaba a pasar la línea de lo admisible, una línea trazada sin palabras.

Llegó un momento en que Harry se deshizo de la capa, demasiado sofocado y acalorado, y Ron comenzó a empujarlo hacia el suelo, suavemente, besándole cada vez con un ímpetu y pasión mayores. Harry disfrutaba en silencio del húmedo camino que su amigo trazaba por su cuello y su clavícula, notó con nerviosismo como su mano sorteaba la camisa del uniforme para acariciar el vientre, y entonces se le escapó un pequeño gemido y Ron abrió los ojos horrorizado por su atrevimiento.

Muchas otras veces los muchachos se habían descubierto demasiado acalorados, con la ropa arrugada en sus cuerpos, y el corazón desbocado; aquellas veces se habían mirado en silencio, se habían separado, y habían decidido, (siempre sin mediar palabra), bañarse en el lago o refrescarse en las duchas. Después actuaban como si aquello no hubiera pasado, y en unos días, (con suerte), volvían a sentir los mordiscos, las caricias y la humedad de la boca del otro, siempre cuidando de no pasar el umbral.

Pero aquella vez había sido, desde luego, bien distinta. Cuando Ron quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo tenía las rodillas juntas entre las piernas abiertas de Harry, tenía una mano en su rostro y la otra debajo de su ropa. Quizás lo peor no fuera el impulso sexual incontrolado, más que razonable a su edad adolescente, sino que al besarlo, mirarlo, y sentirlo, sabía con absoluta convicción que lo amaba, que Harry era insustituible.

Ron se incorporó y Harry se lanzó a su cuello, rodeándolo con los dos brazos y las dos piernas. Entonces comenzó una lucha encarnizada, Harry lo empujaba y le besaba con fuerza, Ron intentaba zafarse, lo volvía a tirar al suelo y le quitaba las manos de encima, aquellas que intentaban desvestirle, pero tras la visión de Harry con la mejillas encendidas y los labios enrojecidos volvía a besarle, y volvía a abandonarle una y otra vez, y una y otra vez Harry se negaba al abandono y lo seducía, le tiraba de la ropa, le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba al oído: _te quiero_, hasta que logro que de la boca de Ron saliera un: _sólo esta vez. _Entonces Harry y Ron se levantaron.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa.

-Me da igual –contestó escuetamente, y Harry se sentó sobre su cama, subió las piernas lentamente y carraspeó.

Ron se acercó y se sentó al lado, apuntó a la puerta y la bloqueó, después hizo que todos los muebles se movieran situándose sobre esta, para que fuera realmente difícil abrir, en el hipotético e improbable caso de que alguien quisiera pasar. Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza y Harry se sentó de rodillas detrás suyo. El pelirrojo se dejó quitar la camisa y Harry empezó a besarle la espalda y el cuello hasta que consiguió su rendición. En ese momento Ron se dio la vuelta, con los ojos cerrados, le cogió de los hombros y lo apoyó en la cama.

Ocurrió en un semisilencio sólo interrumpido cuando era estrictamente necesario, y jamás por palabras que rebelaran que los dos amantes eran hombres. Primero fueron pequeños sollozos de dolor, después gruñidos, luego gemidos y jadeos y, finalmente, un hondo suspiro compartido.

Tanto Harry como Ron habían sentido cosas increíbles que jamás supusieron ni en sus más profundas fantasías. Era una lástima que Harry hubiera tenido que conformarse con los ojos cerrados de Ron, y era una lástima que Ron hubiera optado por conformarse con la oscuridad, para intentar, en vano, perder la conciencia de Harry bajo su cuerpo, y después de él mismo entre sus piernas.

Harry abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de Ron con una amplia sonrisa, después de aquello Ron no podía más que aceptar que había sido perfecto, que siempre sería perfecto si optaba por la verdad, por quedarse con él. Después Harry le soltó y mantuvo su satisfecho y feliz gesto mirando al techo, colmado por aquella sensación de haber disfrutado de una absoluta libertad y una perfecta fusión con su amante. Pero Ron no parecía sentirse igual que él y es que para Ron todo se había puesto patas arriba.

-Dios santo, Harry. Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer. –Harry frunció el ceño y se incorporó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Todo esto ha sido tu culpa! –el moreno intentó hablar pero sólo hizo el ridículo al mover los labios sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡De qué estás hablando! –consiguió decir.

-Sabes que me gustan las mujeres, pero te aprovechas de que pasamos por una edad confusa, y de nuestra confianza. –Harry notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, había perdido de todo tipo de cosas en su vida, había sufrido la muerte de seres queridos, pero aquello, aquello era mucho peor, porque era una lenta y cruel tortura.

-¿Una edad confusa? –farfulló Harry. Ron se había levantado y comenzaba a vestirse.- ¿Has llegado a desear a una mujer como me has deseado a mí, Ron? –le reclamó, encolerizado.

-Cállate.

-¡Contéstame¡Contéstame mirándome a los ojos! –Harry también se levantó, de un salto, pero sólo se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, abrochándolos nerviosamente.

-Para, Harry. –el moreno empujaba a Ron, provocándole.

-¡Canalla¡Falso! –por las mejillas del moreno corrieron las lágrimas, pero se apresuró a limpiárselas para seguir enfrentando a Ron. -¡Eres un hipócrita de mierda!

-Basta, Harry. Suéltame. –pero Harry no pensaba soltarle, había soportado mucho.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que yo he sufrido¿entiendes? –Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, y lo estrelló contra la pared. –ni idea de lo doloroso que es querer a alguien que te trata como un trapo. De esperar que esa persona te acepte y se acepte.

-Yo no te he querido tratar mal. Eres mi mejor amigo. –Harry tembló.

-¡Yo no quiero ser tu mejor amigo! –gritó, fuera de sí.

-No hables tan alto, puede haber alguien. –Harry sonrió, parecía haber perdido la cabeza.

-Vaya, Weasley tiene miedo a que alguien pueda estar escuchando –el mago abrió las ventanas y abrió la puerta de par en par tras quitar los muebles y desbloquearla a toque de varita, después apuntó a Ron. –deja las cosas como están. –lo amenazó. –Que todo el mundo, si es que hay alguien, pueda oírlo.

-¡Vale ya, Harry¡Nadie tiene que oír nada porque aquí no ha pasado nada!- exclamó Ron, muy nervioso.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA¡LO HEMOS HECHO EN ESTA CAMA¡EN _MI _CAMA¿Eso no es NADA, Ron? –Ron empezó a ponerse rojo de ira, empuñando también su varita. Pero no ganaría a Harry aun duelo, y menos si este estaba furioso.

-¡_Langlock_! –exclamó Ron.

-¡_Oppugno_! –exclamó Harry, a su vez, tras esquivar el encantamiento de Ron con un ágil saltó. Al momento sobre Ron cayeron todos los libros de una estantería. El pelirrojo se levantó adolorido, dispuesto a convocar el siguiente hechizo.

-¡_levicorpus_!

-¡_liberacorpus_! –Harry se apresuró a exclamar el contra maleficio, y miró a Ron con superioridad. -¡Admite que no puedes ignorar lo que sientes hacia mí, Ron! –exclamó el moreno, acercándose a él sin bajar la varita, Ron lo miraba en silencio. –Sabes que me quieres, y sabes que te ha gustado demasiado lo que ha ocurrido. Te volvías loco por que pasara, y no sólo por sexo. –Ron no gesticulaba, permitiendo que Harry, que había bajado, confiado, la varita, se acercara. –Me quieres.

-Cállate, si quieres hablar cierra la puerta, y las ventanas.

-No, amigo. Ya te he obedecido demasiado.

-No te quiero, Harry. No.

-¿Y por qué no me miras? –Ron empezaba a temblar, sus ojos no podían verse bajo el flequillo flameante.

-Basta, te lo suplico.

-Mírame y dime que no me quieres y que no te acostarías conmigo cada día de tu vida, Ron.

-¡DEJA DE UTILIZARME!

-¡Eso no es cierto¡Sólo quieres pensar lo que te conviene pensar! –Harry estaba tan cerca de Ron que su nariz rozaba la pecosa nariz de él. -¿Sabes qué? Que quizás no quiero estar con un cobarde. Alguien tan cobarde que no merece ser un Griffindor.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Ron miró a Harry, y Harry sólo pudo apreciar que estaba llorando desconsoladamente un instante antes de recibir un fuerte impacto en la cabeza. En ese mismo momento cayó de bruces al suelo y Ron a su lado, cogiéndole la cara nerviosamente y murmurando: _perdón _una y otra vez, con los ojos enrojecidos y el verde de sus ojos acuoso y dilatado.

Ron le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama, entró en el lavabo y salió con un paño mojado que puso sobre la frente de Harry. Harry se negaba a abrir los ojos, mientras sentía que el mundo se desquebrajaba desde su ardiente centro. Durante un buen rato el silencio había sido sólo roto por los sollozos de Ron, hasta que por fin cesó.

Todo había ocurrido así. Y aunque Harry no tenía derecho a quejarse por el puñetazo (él tambien lo había atacado), cuando Ron se levantó y se sentó a su lado fue reacio a dejar de mirar el techo.

-Te pido que me disculpes. Tu también me has hecho daño. –dijo Ron, con la voz apagada.

-No es comparable al daño que me haces tú. –musitó Harry.

-Lo siento también, por ese daño.

-Las palabras ya no me valen, Ron. Si lo primero que vas a hacer al salir de esta habitación es buscar una chica que se enrolle contigo el tiempo suficiente para que vuelvas a sentirte un hombre. –Harry sintió una punzada atravesarle el cráneo, el golpe de Ron había sido contundente.

-Y qué quieres que haga, Harry. –Ron cogió el paño de la frente del moreno, fue al baño y lo refrescó, intentó ponerlo cuidadosamente en la frente de su mejor amigo, pero este se lo arrebató de las manos para ser él quien cuidara de sí mismo. Después de todo estaba claro que sería así para siempre, aunque fuera triste pensarlo.

-Nada, Ron. Ya todo me da igual. Todo.

-No digas eso. –Harry cerró los ojos, la cabeza le dolía horrores, no aguantaba más.

-Lo digo porque es verdad. ¿De qué vale todo cuando no tienes nada? Para qué vas a luchar. Es estúpido.

-No, Harry. Yo soy estúpido. –Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró, pero esta vez era Ron el que no correspondía su mirada, pues él miraba fijamente el suelo. –Siempre me has fascinado, Harry. Desde la primera vez que te vi… todo lo que haces, lo que dices… eres demasiado genial. Eres el héroe perfecto, pero _héroe_, al fin y al cabo. –aclaró.

-Pues lo siento. ¡Discúlpame por ser un hombre! Que sepas que no todos los días se siente lo que hemos sentido tu y yo estos últimos meses. Hay quien busca toda su vida algo así y no lo encuentra.

Harry se levantó, dando un gruñido, parecía que el cerebro le rebotaba contra las paredes del cráneo. Una vez de pie se mareó y Ron corrió a apoyarlo sobre su pecho.

En aquel momento lo abrazó y asentó sus labios sobre su pelo. Durante unos largos minutos pasaron el tiempo simplemente así.

-Tienes tanta razón, Harry. Tanta… Este amor es cómo un cáncer. –Harry se zafó de él, enfadado.

-¿Cómo qué! –exclamó, furioso. -¡Definitivamente, que te jodan, Ron¡No te soporto, eres un estúpido que nunca aprovechará nada de lo que le de la vida! –Harry lo empujó pero físicamente Ron era mucho más fuerte, como ya había demostrado, y a penas surtió efecto. –Por mí puedes irte con quien te de la gana¿crees que no cerrarás los ojos cuando estés con una mujer? –Harry sonrió, con suficiencia. –Llegará un momento, Ron, en que te conformes con la imaginación cuando pudiste vivir algo real, y cuando llegué ese momento puede que sea tarde. –el mago se dirigió a la puerta, se paró en el umbral, quizás esperando que Ron le dijera algo que lo hiciera girarse y correr hacia él, ni siquiera él mismo sabía que esperaba.

-Harry, yo…

-Tu qué. –Harry continuó parado, expectante.

-No lo se…

-Lo suponía.

* * *

Ron se quedó sólo en la habitación, el reloj de pared hacía un ruidito cadencioso que lo ponía frenético, sentía ganas de destruir todo lo bello que le rodeara, pero lo más bello acababa de marcharse por la puerta, dejando su estela, y llevándose con él sus esperanzas, dejando tan sólo un eco en su corazón.

El pelirrojo sabía que jamás sentiría lo que había sentido al hacer el amor con Harry, nunca. Le hubiera gustado que Harry se diera la vuelta y le golpeara con fuerza en la cara… tenía tanta razón, tanta…

-Soy un cobarde, un mísero y rastrero cobarde.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y bajó a los jardines, cada rincón, cada escalera, cada lugar, guardaba un pedazo de él, y se veían de una manera diferente en aquel momento. Un solo objeto, un solo sitio dónde hubiera estado con él, una sola palabra pronunciada por sus labios, una risa, una partida de ajedrez, una broma, un enfado, un partido de quiditch, cualquier cosa tendría más valor que la falsa relación con alguien que no amara.

Estaba en una encrucijada: o lo daba todo por él y por lo que sentía, viviendo una vida auténtica, o lo negaba y vivía puro teatro, aunque ahorrándose la reacción de la gente, el acoso de sus miradas o la sorpresa de su familia y amigos. Pero, al fin y al cabo¿quién y qué iba a hacerle feliz¿el amor o las habladurías¿su sonrisa o las miradas de la gente¿su voz o los cotilleos¿A quién quería besar furtivamente¿A quién le contaba todo¿Quién podía ser su amigo y su amante con igual eficacia y compenetración: Harry o la gente? Así es que todo se reducía a elegir entre Harry o la gente. Aquella si que era una pregunta estúpida. ¡Tan estúpido como podía llegar a ser él!

-Está claro: Harry.

En aquel momento vio en la lejanía como regresaban sus compañeros de la excursión a Hogsmeade. Ron corrió y encontró entre la muchedumbre a Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville Longbotton en un grupillo, con bolsas y charlando.

-¡No habéis venido! –le reclamó Hermione.

-Por una razón justificada.

-¿Ah, sí? –cuestionó Ginny.

-Sí, y si me acompañáis a buscar a Harry os la explicaré. –Hermione se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Habéis discutido? –intuyó. Ron asintió con solemnidad. –está bien.

Durante más de tres cuartos de hora Harry rehusó a bajar de su escoba y dejar de volar como un loco sobre los terrenos del colegio. Hermione sermoneaba a Ron, y Ginny estaba a punto de irse. Entonces Harry aterrizó.

Ron corrió hacia él, deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo, pero creyó conveniente explicarles primero a su hermana y Hermione la situación, con mayor delicadeza.

-Acompáñanos, Harry.

-¿Acompañaros, para qué? –Harry notó la mano de Ron agarrándole con aprensión el antebrazo, nunca pudo resistirse a su mirada, y en aquel momento no fue diferente. –Muy bien. –dijo lacónicamente.

Hermione y Ginny caminaban detrás de Harry y Ron, en el camino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry rehusaba de mirar a Ron, y Ron miraba a Harry incesantemente sin encontrar valor para expresarse.

-Se lo voy a contar.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Harry, sin entender. –No se a qué te refieres.

-Lo nuestro, que… que te quiero, Harry. –el mago necesitó tiempo para procesar aquellas palabras, se paró en medio del pasillo, no pudo decir nada más porque Hermione y Ginny los miraban con atención y los habían alcanzado.

-Pero… ¿qué mosca os ha picado? –Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, después reaccionó y entraron en la sala.

La sala tenía exactamente dos sofás y un sillón, dispuesto en un circulo. Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos en el sillón, Ron cogió la mano de Harry y aspiró profundamente. Harry todavía no salía de su asombro, estaba totalmente rígido y miraba a Ron, a su mejor amiga y a Ginny respectivamente.

-¿Qué haces, Ron? –increpó su hermana, al observar el gesto.

-Harry y yo no hemos ido a Hogsmeade ni hoy ni ninguna de las anteriores salidas porque queríamos estar juntos y solos. –Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-¿Estábais con alguna chica?

-No, con alguna chica no. –dijo Ron, carraspeó y miró a Harry brevemente, quien no reaccionaba. –Estábamos juntos.

-Esto es una broma¿verdad? Lo hacéis por la que os gasté con los caramelos de la gripe –Ginny rió, como si lo hubiera entendido todo.

-No, no es una broma. –Ron estaba más serio que nunca, de hecho, no recordaba haberse puesto serio jamás. Notó como el pulso de Harry temblaba, le miró y le sonrió. –tranquilo, Harry. Ellas lo entenderán, esto es lo que querías¿no? –Harry alzó los hombros, en realidad no esperaba tanto, sólo que Ron lo admitiera para él, aunque aquello no estaba de más, Ron no se daba cuenta de que había dado un paso que superaba en valor al propio Harry.

-Lo que nos queréis decir es que…

-Hay algo entre nosotros –dijo Ron. Hermione soltó una risotada frenética -¡te digo que estamos juntos, Hermione¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que esta es la mejor de vuestras locas ideas. ¿De quién fue, de Harry, tuya? –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco –mirad, si tenéis pareja, decírnoslo claramente. Ni Ginny ni yo nos vamos a suicidar.

Ron frunció el ceño, enfadado. Se giró hacia Harry, quien levanto la mirada del suelo con total atontamiento, no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces Ron le acarició el rostro.

–Espero que no te duela demasiado la cabeza para esto.

Se inclinó hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, ignorando el grito ahogado de la chicas. Por si no las había quedado claro Ron entreabrió los labios y humedeció los de Harry, pasando una mano por su pelo a medida que se separaba de él.

Harry estaba completamente ruborizado y no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo, Ron por su parte, había necesitado mucho coraje para lo que estaba haciendo, y no iba a permitirse ningún tambaleo en su decisión, aunque no por ello dejaba de estar al borde de la taquicardia. Tragó saliva y miró a las chicas, Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Hermione se tapaba la boca con las dos manos.

Durante un tiempo muy largo sólo reinó el silencio. Harry siguió mirando hacia abajo, Ron se recostó en el sofá a la espera de una palabra por parte de ellas, y ellas sólo pensaban frotándose las manos o las rodillas.

Había sido impactante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ambas habían confesado lo que sentían hacia los chicos un par de semanas atrás.

-Desde cuándo lo sabéis –preguntó Hermione, evitando mirarlos. Harry apreció que estaba muy dolida.

-Si te refieres a desde cuando sé que soy homosexual, no tengo ni idea, yo creía que me gustaban las chicas hasta que me di cuenta que elegía a Harry por encima del resto.

-Pero… ¿cómo empezó? –Harry carraspeó.

-Fui yo… Ron había bebido y yo fingí que también estaba algo borracho…

-¡Cielos¿Fue el día de Halloween, cuando lo acompañaste al dormitorio? –increpó Ginny, Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

-Sí… Entonces Ron empezó a decir algo de divertirse y de que daba igual todo… yo pensé que creía estar contigo, Hermione. Así que no me hice muchas ilusiones cuando me besó.

-Pero lo cierto es que yo tampoco estaba del todo borracho, fue una excusa estúpida. –confesó el pelirrojo. -¿sabéis cuando hace tiempo que conocéis a alguien y, de repente, empiezan a haber silencios incómodos entre vosotros¿Cuándo de repente sois conscientes de todo lo que hace o dice¿de un simple roce? –Ginny y Hermione asintieron, con los ojos brillantes. –Pues fue algo así. A veces me pregunto si es que me gustan los hombres, o si es que sólo me gusta Harry –los chicos se miraron brevemente, Harry sonrió con timidez.

-Pues espero que sólo te guste Harry, Ron. –dijo Hermione, con una mirada implacable. –porque no soportaría que esto quedara en una aventura.

-Hermione…- susurró Ron.

-Es obvio… –el labio de la bruja empezó a temblar -…que sois perfectos el uno para el otro, e inseparables. Entre vosotros hay una conexión que yo jamás he conseguido con nadie. Os apoyaré en todo lo que hagáis, porque os quiero y sois mis mejores amigos. –en aquel momento Ron quiso abrazarla pero ella le hizo un gesto de negación porque estaba demasiado nerviosa. Ginny la acarició la espalda brevemente.

-Yo también os apoyaré. –Hermione y Ginny se levantaron, Harry y Ron también, durante unos instantes titubearon, pero finalmente Hermione abrazó a Harry de la cintura, Ron los acaparó a ambos con un brazo y alcanzó a su hermana con el otro, tras unos instantes se separaron. Hermione se limpió las mejillas y Ginny mantuvo el gesto firme y sereno.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a mamá? –Ron rió.

-En algún momento, tampoco es que nos vayamos a casar.

-Pero tienen que saberlo, es mejor que se enteren por ti que no por terceros. –Ron asintió, Ginny se acercó a Harry y le cogió del mentón, obligándole a levantar la vista del suelo. –Mi madre te aprecia muchísimo, Harry. No te preocupes. –Harry sonrió.

-Bien –dijo Hermione -¿Y en el colegio¿Seguireis ocultándolo?

-No lo hemos hablado –dijo Ron –hasta hace un momento yo no aceptaba nada de esto.

-¿Por eso os habiais enfadado? –el pelirrojo asintió.

-Aquí prefiero que elija Harry –el moreno lo miró y miró a las chicas, alzando los hombros.

-Creo que lo mejor… -carraspeó –es comportarnos de una manera normal, no hace falta que lo ocultemos, pero tampoco que lo anunciemos.

-Entiendo –dijo Ginny.

-Me parece perfecto –concluyó Hermione. Ron asintió por toda respuesta.

Después de aquello, Hermione y Ginny abandonaron la sala de los menesteres y, a penas unos instantes más tarde, también lo hicieron Harry y Ron.

-¿Era esto lo que querías? –Ron le echó un brazo por encima a Harry, en medio del pasillo.

-Bueno, digamos que me conformaba con mucho menos- contestó Harry, caminando despacio. –No esperaba algo así.

-Ya lo he notado. –Ron sonrió –yo tampoco esperaba nada así de mí. –el pelirrojo resopló.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, por el pasillo se cruzaron con algunos compañeros que los miraron con el ceño fruncido, algunos otros ni siquiera se percataron ni le dieron importancia al gesto de Ron hacia Harry, al final, ambos se separaron y Ron metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Una vez en los jardines llegaron al lago y decidieron pasear por alli. A lo lejos una pareja se besaba y reía.

-En mi opinión son muy cursis –dijo Harry, mientras se descalzaba y metía los pies en el agua. –Es decir, todo eso de ir de la mano y besuquearse en cualquier lugar. ¿Has ido alguna vez a Madame Puntipié? –Ron negó con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. –Bueno, pues no seré yo quien te lleve a conocerlo.

-¿Es un lugar de parejitas?

-Es un lugar de cursis –gruñó el moreno. Ron se sentó a su lado, se desperezó y le dio una colleja.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? –Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues no mucho, pero sino vuelves a pegarme te lo agradecería.

El pelirrojo rió y le empujó, Harry le devolvió un manotazo y empezaron a pelear peligrosamente cerca del agua. Ninguno se sorprendió cuando cayeron al lago. Dentro del lago Harry hizo uso de su varita y Ron de su fuerza física. Ambos acabaron ruborizados y agitados, luchando amorosamente en el agua.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente agotados el sol se hubo puesto tras las colinas, y ambos se miraban con el pelo mojado goteando sobre el rostro y el uniforme arrugado. Harry resopló y se mordió el labio, Ron hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Cuanto tiempo perdido, Harry.

El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia su mejor amigo, quien le sonreía enseñando todos sus pequeños y blancos dientes. Le pellizcó la mejilla y salió del lago en silencio, Harry le siguió. Titubeó y, finalmente, le cogió la mano.

-¿No consideras _eso _cursi? –Harry alzó los hombros.

-Sí. –Ron rió, le tiró de la mano y le mordió los labios.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Harry rió y se acercó a su oído.

-Hagamos cosas cursis… -dijo en un susurro -…salvo ir a Madame Puntipié.

Ron notó un cosquilleo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los baños.

Después de una buena ducha, se pusieron los pijamas y echaron una partida de ajedrez sentados sobre la cama de Harry, mientras comían ranas de chocolate, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Sabes qué, Ron?

-¿um?- contestó su mejor amigo, con la boca llena.

-Nunca imaginé que hubieran cosas mejores que hacer juntos que jugar al ajedrez o al quiditch –Ron lo miró y Harry le guiñó un ojo. El pelirrojo se atragantó y empezó a toser, en ese momento Dean Tomas y Seamus Finiggan entraron, junto con Neville.

-¿Tenéis algo que confesarnos, chicos? –Harry y Ron se miraron.

-¿Confesar? –inquirió Harry, buscando como hacerle un jaque a Ron, mientras este recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración. –Esperemos que en algún momento sea lo suficientemente obvio.

* * *

**N/A: **_lo cierto es que no tengo mucho que deciros acerca de este fanfiction, lo he releído muchas veces y corregido y remodelado otras varias, todo con el fin de haceros sentir lo que yo sentí al escribirlo. En principio es un pne shot, y creo que lo correcto sería dejarlo asi.Gracias por leer.

* * *

_


End file.
